Spanish lullaby
by Venetian King
Summary: Okay so this is basically a oneshot. I saw the episode The Spanish Teacher and fell completely in love with David Martinez and now I ship Kurtinez! Hopefully this ship name will be as epic as Faberry. I pray. lolz Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the characters! **

**So after seeing the amazing episode of Glee titled: "The Spanish Teacher" I instantly fell in love with David Martinez. And after seeing him and Kurt together I nearly lost my shit. I ship tis pairing so hard now, it's not even funny! **

**For weeks I've been waiting for David's name to pop up on the Chracter list for this fandom and now that it has I'm ecstatic! So it's only logical that I write a story for Kurtinez! **

**If you are also reading my other story 'Papi' don't worry. Chapter 9 is in the works right now. This is just a side story that came up.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**xxXXxx**

David sighed as he stared blankly at the stacks of graded paper and ungraded essays on his desk. Biting his plump bottom lip as his head rolled back. It was the last day of exam week, all he needs to do is grade the last, short stack of papers and he would be done and home free.

He smiled contently up at the ceiling. Not at the thought of going home and resting on his couch with a nice beverage in his hand while he watched tv throughout the might in just his boxers and pair of socks. No, he was smiling at the nice, warm, very pleasurable feeling of Kurt's wet mouth bobbing up and down on his thick, hard shaft underneath his desk.

This "meeting" between the two has been happening frequently ever since Kurt laid glasz eyes on the latino hunk that day Mr. Schue introduced him to the glee club.

"Mmm, I'm in love with your cock, you know that, Sr. Martinez?" Kurt murmured, looking up at the spanish teacher with his innocent eyes. "Oh, babe," David moaned. "I know you do. Your mouth feels so good. Mmm fuck! I love fucking it!"

Kurt chuckled darkly and continued to bob his head. His tongue trailed along the shaft as the back of mouth tightened around the sensitive tip.

"Fuck babe, you're gonna make me cum." David groaned as he thrust deeper into Kurt's mouth. "Come hard in my mouth, Papi! I wanna taste every bit of you." Kurt's soft voice whistled through the latino's ears.

The room felt like it was heating up. David's skin dampened with sweat that was dripping down the sides of his head. The moment however was interrupted with a knock on his classroom door.

David jolted and stopped the countertenor's head with his thick hand. "Shh! Don't make a sound." David whispered to the pale teen. Kurt nodded, his mouth full if the teacher's hot length.

"Come in." He spoke, quickly collecting himself.

"Hola, Sr. Martinez." A girl's voice came as she opened the door.

"Santana! What are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she closed the door behind her and walked up to his desk. David scooted his lap farther underneath his desk. Kurt scooted back as well in a quiet manner. David's breath increased as his heart thumped loudly in his chest. He hoped Santana wouldn't catch them in action.

"I had cheerio practice." She finished, stopping at the front edge of the desk. "Whatcha up to?"

David simply shrugged. "Just grading midterms. Shouldn't you be on your way home?" He tried his best to sound convincing.

"I am, but I wanted to stop by real quick to tell you that I had a suggestion for our duet in Glee next week... why are so red? Are you sweating?" She asked with a confused look on her face. David's mouth opened and closed a few times before he stuttered out his answer. "It f-feels hot in h-here, heh."

Kurt was listening intently to the awkward conversation and he slowly slid his mouth down on the erection feeling David twitch then shutter.

"Is something wrong, Sr. Martinez?" The latina asked. "Uh, must be a nervous twitch or something, um what was the suggestion you had?" He said quickly to change the subject. Santana shook her head and proceeded to answer his question.

"I was thinking we sing 'Hips don't lie'. I mean you're hot and would rock Wyclef's part. And look at me. I have hips of a Goddess. It would be perfect without a doubt." She proclaimed, spinning around and jutting out her hips from side to side. David nearly jumped when feeling Kurt suck harder on his cock. It was a good thing Santana's back was turned.

"That's a great idea San. We'll run by that next week. As for now. You should be on your way. " he quickly motioned his hand. He didn't mean to be rude, but given the circumstances, he needed her to leave. Now.

"Okay I'm leaving, I'm leaving." she chuckled making her way to the classroom door. She turned around making her exit.

"Oh, and Sr. Martinez," she said. David glanced back at her. "Tell Kurt, underneath your desk there, that Finn said he invited Rachel over tonight." David's mouth dropped. How did she find out? "Keep up the good work ladyboy." She winked and she disappeared down the hall, the door closing behind her.

"Can never underestimate the ways of Santana, I always say." Kurt smiled completely ignoring the fact that Santana just caught there little scandal in action. He looked up at the teacher with his green-blue eyes and continued to suck him off.

"You are something else, Kurt." He moaned.

"Mmm. I know." He smiled and sucked harder. "Fuck! Babe, I'm bout to cum!" David panted. He thrust deeper and deeper into Kurt's mouth feeling himself build up.

"Ah, fuck!" He moaned out loud, but not loud enough to be heard outside the classroom. He shot hot cum into Kurt's warm mouth. His breath soon smoothed out into a regular, slow, rhythmic pattern. "You're such a good boy. You know how to make your Papi feel so good." He muttered, rubbing his hand through Kurt's now ruffled black hair. Kurt smiled up at him and got out from under the desk and brushed down his clothes.

"Mmm, I love sucking you off. You tast so good." Kurt smiled lustfully at man. "I wanna ride you so bad right now. All I've been doing is blowing you off. I want that _big_ cock in me. I need you." Kurt whispered in his teacher's ear and licked his earlobe. "You c-could come over... If you want." David moaned. Kurt place a slender finger on the teacher's plump lips. "Shh." Kurt pulled out his phone a dialed his dad's number.

It ringed a couple times before he heard the other end pick up. "Hey, son." his father greeted.

"Hey dad. I just called in to tell you that I'm going to spend the night at mercedes house tonight, if that's okay with you of course."

"Sure, Kurt. I don't mind, take care, I'll call you in the morning." Burt said over the line.

"Thanks daddy. bye!" Kurt exclaimed and hung up the phone. "Mission is a go." He winked. "Let me just finish these paper." David said as he buttoned up his tight black jeans.

xxXXxx

They arrived at David's apartment near dusk and didn't make it two seconds in before they were all over each other. Kurt didn't know how long they had been in full lip lock nor did he care, he couldn't get enough of the spanish teacher. Kurt wrapped his arms around David's neck while the latter slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He continued to pump his mouth with his fat tongue.

They finally broke apart for air. Panting wildly, David pulled the pale boy back in for another heated kiss. They moved on throught the apartment, lips never pulling away from each other, until they collapsed onto the white, leather couch, Kurt on the bottom with David on top.

Kurt's hand slid down a nicely toned body and started to pull off the teacher's skin tight shirt. Kurt loved it when he wore shirts like these. They seemed to enhance his body. Kurt could stare forever at Sr. Martinez's arms. There was a small break between lip contact as they threw both of their shirts to a corner of the room. He was even more amazing with his shirt off! Kurt brushed his hands over the latino's strong yet smooth stomach, feeling his six pack.

"Mmm, that tickles." the man chuckled and trailed his kisses down Kurt's slender body. He loved the feeling the boy's body wrap around him. Kurt giggled. The soft kisses from his teacher were sending ticklish shocks throughout his body. The teacher moved his kisses back up to the pale teens chest and flicked the nipple with his tongue.

Kurt's breathing increased. David moved from one pink, sensitive nipple to the next. Feeling Kurt's body twitch and hearing light airy moans escaping from the boys soft lips pleased him. He trailed his kisses down further and stopped right at the button of the boy's pants. He fumbled with his dangerously tight pants a bit until they thrown off Kurt's body and into the pile of discarded clothing along with his pink panties. Sometimes Kurt would like to tease him with crossdressing. David didn't mind one bit. He thought Kurt crossdressing was hot. If he ever saw the pale teen come to school in a full corset attire he would lose his mind. "Mmmm." he moaned at the though of Kurt in a black corset with six inch heals, thigh stockings and a bright red ribbon around his pelvic area with a big bow on his ass.

He could see that he was already hard for him. He grabbed Kurt's member and gave one good lick. "Ah, fuck!" Kurt moaned out loud. "I fucking love your voice, babe." David grunted. "God that feels good." he panted. Kurt's voice sang through David's ears, sending shocks through his body and he eight and half, uncut dick twithed to life.

"That's enought blow job." Kurt interrupted the latino by grabbing his head and lifting him off his cock. Though he did like mouth fucking David, he really wanted to get fucked.

"Please, Papi, I want you in me now." Kurt whimpered, giving him those innocent puppy eyes.

"Fuck yeah, babe." David answered and flipped Kurt onto his stomach.

David didn't waste any time, he took his pants and boxers off and threw into the ever growing pile of clothes in the corner. He looked at Kurt's _ass_ets and gave one cheek a good hard smack. "Mmm, spank me!" Kurt moaned. David chuckled darkly and smack Kurt's ass again. It was smooth and bubbly. Just the way he liked it. He spread the pale globes and spat right into Kurt's tight pick hole. "Oh God." Kurt moaned out loud as he felt the latino's wet tongue press up against his hole and started moving it in a circular motion.

"Rim the hell out of my ass, baby!" Kurt exclaimed reaching back and spreading his cheeks even farther apart, allowing more access for David's talented tongue. The teacher pushed his tongue as deep as he could into the tight hole, making sure it was good and ready for him.

"You ready, bebe?" David asked, grabbing a bottle of lube from one of the side tables. "Yes! I've been ready!" Kurt moaned out loud, his voice filling the apartment. David lathered up his dick with the lube and through the bottle on to the floor. He knealed behinf the teen and pulled his hips back til kurt was on all fours. David held his dick in place and pushed into Kurt's entrance earning him and loud, pleasure filled moan.

"You like the way I feel inside you, bebe? David chuckled as he thrust slowly into Kurt's body.

Kurt felt him stretch his walls as he continued to fuck him. "Yes! You feel so good." he sighed.

"Me encanta tu culo apretado!" he growled as he pumped into the teen. Kurt dug his manicured nails into the sides of the couch. David pulled all the way out and flipped Kurt over so that they were face to face then proceeded to shove himself into Kurt again this time hitting a bundle of nerves that sent shocks throughout his whole body. It was electrifying and Kurt couldn't get enough.

"Fuck yeah! Right there, baby! Right there!" he whimpered loudly as he threw his head back onto the couch cushion. David nodded and slammed deeper into the pale boy, repeatedly hitting his prostate.

"God! Ride my ass, Papi! I love your big cock in my ass." Kurt lifted his head up, grabbed the latino's head and kissed him fully on the lips. David grunted as his powerful thrusts quickened their pace, slamming into the whimpering boy. They could feel the heat surround their bodies became one. They stared into each other eyes, moving into each other's rhythm. Sweat accumulated over both of their bodies as the passionate thrusts increased dramtically. Kurt found himself hollering out, his voicing singing through the air as well as David's low grunts.

David could feel himself build up and not a minute later he was busting his hot and heavy load into Kurt's warmth. The teacher pulled of the teen and collapsed to the side. "Fuck, that was amazing, bebe." David hummed as he kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Mhmm," Kurt agreed as his frantic breaths decreased in rate. The two stayed in that position for a while, both relishing in each other's arms.

After a while, the two found themselves cuddling on the couch only clothed in boxers watching reruns on tv. That night progressed from late night tv to teaching Kurt how to speak in spanish to Kurt dozing of in David's arms in a queen sized bed while listening to him sing softly in spanish.

His spanish lullaby.

**xxXXxx**

**Well that does it for this story! Thank you guys for reading it! Please leave a review if you liked it. Hopefully there will be more stories to fill this fandom! **

**love ya!**

**Sincerely **_**Venetian King, xoxoxo!**_


End file.
